Melchior Mayvin
Melchior Mayvin is one of the antagonists of Tales of Berseria. A Legate-rank Exorcist of the Abbey who is a master in the art of alchemy. He is Artorius' colleague and friend who shares similar beliefs. Background A Legate elder from The Abbey who is well-versed in the ancient legends and a master in alchemy. His years of experience places him as an adviser for Artorius, the head of the exorcists. He recognizes the importance of the exorcists' missions and that they cannot always be accomplished through good deeds, and to that point is willing to do unpleasant deeds. Though mostly a support to the organization with strategy and resources, he himself is a powerful arte-wielder. Melchior mostly works in the shadows on behalf of the Abbey, usually appearing in secluded places where he can use his illusionary abilities to the fullest extent. It is revealed late in the game that he was Magilou's foster father and served as her mentor before she left the Abbey, around ten years prior to the game's story. After the final confrontation with him on top of the closely-active Mount Killaraus, Melchior mentions that he follows the ideals of King Claudin Asgard, who was also an exorcist long ago and, according to him, stated, "Man can turn reason into disorder, but also can we surpass it. Our true power is in transcending the possible to achieve the ideal," which is why he follows "reason". In a final attempt to kill the protagonists, he attempts to cause the nearby volcano to erupt. However, Melchior has a fondness for flowers, which Magilou ultimately uses to her advantage. Magilou uses the illusion of a flower to catch Melchior off guard as Velvet Crowe swoops on and devours the Legate. With his last breath, he curses Velvet for insulting Claudin's "ideals". By offering the souls of Melchior Mayvin, Oscar Dragonia, Teresa Linares, and Shigure Rangetsu into the mouth of the volcano, Velvet awakens the Empyreans of legend in order to overcome Innominat's power. Powers & Abilities * Intelligence: * Illusionary: Martial Artes Hidden Artes Malak Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Equipment Feats Strength Speed Durability Skill Weaknesses * Presumably with the loss of King Claudin, he began losing his sanity. Trivia * Melchior is voiced by Nobuo Tobita in Japanese, and voiced by Darin De Paul in English. * In a skit in the game, Laphicet reads a book titled, Words and Deeds of the Hero King, in which Claudin's full statement was, "My people, you must always live with great vigor and hold hope for the world and for our future. Man can turn reason into disorder, but also can we surpass it. Our true power is in transcending the possible to achieve the ideal. My people, you must live without hesitation. Hold hope in your hearts. Hold hope for tomorrow." This seemingly infers that Melchior either misinterpreted Claudin's words or ignored the true meaning of them, as Claudin never mentioned completely ignoring one's emotions and simply following reason. Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tales Category:Namco Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Illusion Casters Category:Alchemist Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased